A system is known which is configured to divide a content to be provided into a plurality of pieces of data, and store the divided data in a plurality of storage terminals. When a content provision request is received from a terminal, address information of the storage terminals is sent to the terminal that sent the content provision request. In this content distribution system, depending on the status of the storage terminals serving to store the divided data, a server makes a determination as to the number of pieces into which the content is to be divided, the selection of terminal, etc.
However, in the known content distribution system described above, a network port is maintained in an open state. Besides, an increase may occur in a processing load when contents are distributed, which may cause a restraint in operation of the terminal.
A description of a related technique may be found, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-50267.